The field of the present invention is saddle type seat arrangements for small vehicles to be straddled by a rider or riders.
Saddle type seats for vehicles have long been employed on motorcycles, motor tricycles and the like which are positioned behind a fuel tank located on the forward portion of the frame above an engine between the front and rear wheels of the vehicle. Often the front portion of such a saddle type seat which often is generally U-shaped in cross section extends slightly forwardly to cover a rearward portion of the fuel tank.
To accommodate the forward portion of the saddle type seat, it is common for the rear portions of fuel tanks to be slightly reduced in size on the top and side walls to form a stepped portion. The seat then fits forwardly into the stepped portion such that the front end periphery of the saddle type seat is flush with the main portion of the fuel tank to give a smooth, continuous and integral appearance.
Such straddle type seats arranged flush with the rear portion of a fuel tank have been observed to have a tendency to flair outwardly at the forward end thereof with use. Consequently, the seat separates from the fuel tank and spreads outwardly or is displaced either to the right or left. This spreading or lateral displacement disrupts the smooth transmission between the seat and the fuel tank and can become uncomfortable for a rider who is gripping the fuel tank with his or her knees. Eventually, this condition can become permanent and detracts from the appearance of the vehicle.